Learning You
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: In the silence of rainy nights, Booth finds a new way to learn his Bones. My first attempt at a Bones fic. Please R&R.


This is my first fan fic, please be gentle!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters. Fox do.**

* * *

As the soft rain cascaded in Washington, the skies were hidden by the dark clouds in their different shades of grey. Lightning shone through the silk red curtains placed in the bedroom windows revealing the couple under the messy red sheets in the bed. Auburn hair spread in the white pillows, and a pale shoulder appeared from under the sheets. Judging from the soft whistle of her breathing, he could tell she was asleep. Using his hand, he brushed some locks from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

With her face to him, Booth watched Brennan's delicate features. He always enjoyed the times when he could just stare at her in the silence. He enjoyed the silence of her bedroom, the silence of her sleeping company. It soothed him.

Roaming his eyes over her face, he let it linger longer over her lips, remembering the sweet taste of strawberries from her kisses. Bringing his right hand to her face, he traced her jaw line until the tip of his fingers brushed her lips. A soft moan escaped her, and her lips parted in response to his touch. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that her body responded to his even in her sleep. His face was so close to hers he could feel her breath now, sweet and warm against his face.

Bringing his face closer to hers, he planted a delicate butterfly kiss over her eyelids, watching her eyes dancing behind them in hopefully a good dream. Tracing his lips down, he brushed her cheeks, slightly pink from the cold. He stroke her cheeks, letting his hand descend to her slender neck, them to her collar bone. Softly, Booth traced a thin white scar above her naked breasts, being careful not to touch her in her vulnerable sleep just like the gentleman his mother raised. His mind always went into overload trying to figure out how she was "graced" with the light scars her body held. Probably in one of her trips to mass graves, he thought.

His fingers roamed over her sternum to her flat belly, caressing her bellybutton and her curvy waist, finding more visible white scars above her hip bone. Pulling the sheets over her shoulders to keep her warm Booth resumed his observations, contenting himself with admiring her face.

The traces of her body weren't a mystery to him; he knew every curve, every freckle in her pale skin, even the shades of her deep blue eyes. He knew every scar in her skin as she came familiar with his scars too. Underneath her clothes, her skin was a map to her past, to some of the pain she endured over the years, and he could do nothing but try to decipher the enigma that was this woman he fell in love for.

Her past was still closed inside her heart, and he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever truly open up to him. He knew she trusted him with her life, and now, with her heart, but as much as their relationship had grown, he still felt the barriers around her.

Despite his desires to completely know her, he knew better then to push the subject. He wasn't exactly an open book. His past was still somewhat of a mystery to her, but over the days, he was slowly learning to let go into her comfort, as was she. But they still had a long way in their relationship towards complete openness.

Listening to the soft sound of the rain against the windows, he relaxed in the bed, startled by the movement beside him. She didn't open her eyes, only bringing her body closer to his, mumbling something about the cold. Placing her head in the crook of his neck she sighted in her sleep, leaving Booth with his face buried in her silky hair, breathing in the lavender smell of her shampoo.

He couldn't force her to open up to him, but, after all, he would always have the quiet rainy nights, and in the silence of her room, in the comfort of her sleep, he could learn her.

* * *

_Please, now push that button and tell me what you think, tell me if I should writte other fics!!!_


End file.
